Whatever He Wants
by Lykouleon
Summary: LJ Prompt on Star Driver kink meme. Tetsuya tries to help cheer George up after his lose to the Galactic Pretty Boy, even saying he would do anything he wanted, not realizing what it would lead him to.


So...I'm back, for now.

This was a one-shot story that I posted for an LJ Prompt on a Star Driver kink meme. Posted this on LJ in October of last year and just now decided to upload it here.

Was anonymous on LJ but now the author is revealed. Ta-da~

Normally I don't like George, especially being paired with Tetsuya. But a friend wanted me to fill the prompt and so I did.

So now I sorta like this pairing. Though Sugata/Takuto will always be my favorite. So many fans of that pairing but the creators asked for it. All their teasing scenes, pairing them together.

ANYWAY, ON TO THE STORY

* * *

Tetsuya had been knocking on the door for the past ten minutes, getting a bit irritated that the occupant in the room wasn't answering the door. He kept his cool and continued waiting, but then decided to give just one more knock before leaving, to possibly come back later. Though just as he was about to knock on the door, it opened slightly with a small creak only to reveal the darkness of the room.

"…What is it…?" A husky voice had asked from inside the room.

"Come on, George! Why do you have to answer like that? You have to come out, eventually, you know! Now open up!" Tetsuya attempted pushing the door open but failed when the other kept his weight against it, preventing the door from budging open even further. Tetsuya growled in frustration as he kept pushing against the door, cursing for being much lighter then George who had that undeniable physique of a boxer, which he was.

Tetsuya huffed, quitting his attempt of pushing on the door and took a few steps back. Seeing that George had opened the door more, probably trying to check if he had taken off, he made his move. He grinned as he charged at the door as quickly as his feet could carry him before ramming into the door with his shoulder. Ignoring the jolt of pain from the impact, he finally managed to slip inside the room courtesy of the wider doorway space he had managed to make. George stumbled from the impact and cursed Tetsuya for managing to get in.

"Hey! Was that necessary?" He said a bit loudly, obviously irritated with the other.

"Well, of course! You wouldn't open the door!"

"I did open the door!"

"You know what I mean!"

"Well, now that you've managed to swindle your way in here, what is it?" he huffed as he closed the door, walking back over to where he had been working out earlier. The only light that had been in the room a while ago from the hall was gone now which left the place darker and harder for Tetsuya to see, his eyes still needing to adjust to the sudden change.

"Err…do you honestly need to have the lights off?" He growled as he stumbled around looking for the light switch. Finally finding it after a few run ins with some unwanted objects, he flipped it to the on position.

George flinched, his eyes squinting from the seemingly unforgiving artificial light. He turned around to look at Tetsuya shouting, "turn the lights back off!"

"No! I can't see-!" He had begun to retort but then gasped, seeing his friend's state of dress or lack thereof.

George was completely shirtless with a towel around his neck and a pair of sweat pants. Trickles of sweat could be seen here and there making his body almost glisten. Tetsuya froze and just stared. George quickly caught onto this and took a few steps over to his friend.

"Hey! Stop looking and start talking!"

This got Tetsuya to finally snap out of whatever stupor he was in. He felt a blush coming on and quickly looked away.

"I uh…right um…s-sorry…Um I wanted to…talk. All you've been doing is locking yourself in here. I know you lost but…come on, man. You need to stop thinking about this so much…I got beat pretty bad, too, you know…Why not do something else, rather than just work out here, locked in your room?"

George didn't respond and merely turned his back to the other, walking back over to the treadmill.

Tetsuya growled, grabbing his arm to stop him from going any further.

"Come on, George! Stop this! I'm getting worried about you! You do nothing but stay in your room! Are you even eating? And you haven't even spoken to me or Benio in days! Come on, we'll go out and do something! Hang out, do whatever, anything you want! Just stop thinking so much about getting beaten by that damn Galactic Pretty Boy!"

"…You talk too much. Fine, I'll do something else if it will stop you from knocking on my door almost every ten minutes on the dot."

Tetsuya gasped, suddenly being pulled closer to George and found that their faces were close…way too close. Suddenly he felt a set of lips press against his. He was completely stunned, having really only been kissed once before, but this kiss was much different…it felt right in some way.

George noticed how Tetsuya didn't seem to move at all as well as how wide his eyes had gotten just in that instant, but he ignored it as he deepened the kiss. His tongue quickly delved into the other's mouth, tasting several things, guessing he had eaten not too long ago. The kiss only grew more passionate when Tetsuya finally started to respond, leaning into the kiss and fighting back with his own tongue. Their kiss lasted for several minutes as their tongues fought against each other eventually having to pull away for air. It also seemed that George's arm had made a snaking journey to the other's waist sometime during the kiss.

Tetsuya was about to say something when he was suddenly dragged farther into the small room and soon found himself being thrown onto the bed, the dumbbells that had occupied the bed earlier had been removed. And not only had he found himself on his friend's bed, but he found his friend on top of him.

"…W-Wait…! What are you doing? I thought we were gonna go out or something!"

"You said we could do anything I want…as long as it keeps my mind off my loss, didn't you?"

"…Y-Yeah…"

"And this is what I want."

Tetsuya sucked in a breath feeling George nibble and suck on his neck sending a shiver down his spine. George then began to run his hand up his friend's shirt, pinching his nipples and feeling his bare skin as he went along. He continued feeling around here and there and kissing or sucking on Tetsuya's obviously sensitive neck. It was pretty obvious that Tetsuya had never done this before…and it didn't make George want to stop. In fact, it got him more excited, knowing he was the first one to do this to the other boy. It also seemed to be getting him more impatient as he suddenly began to shed the other of his clothing, tossing it off in some random direction and leaving Tetsuya eventually naked under him.

"W-Wait…! You can't be serious! I mean…it's just…going too fast!"

"Well you didn't seem to resist from all the teasing I was doing. I'm not stopping."

"B-But…!"

"Oh quiet down. You really do talk too much."

He quickly silenced any other protests by dragging him into other heated kiss simultaneously grabbing the towel he had nearly forgotten around his neck and tossing it off somewhere. The kiss grew as George let one hand wander around the other's body once more as his other helped support his weight so he wouldn't end up crushing the male under him.

George was showing just how impatient he was becoming as his hand found itself wrapping around Tetsuya's growing erection which in turn received a surprised gasp and hip buck from his friend at the sudden touch.

"N-No…fair…Ngghh…you still have pants on…!"

"They'll come off soon enough."

George continued to explore the other's body, his lips attaching themselves to a nipple as he lightly sucked on it, again, happily receiving another surprised gasp. While his tongue was taking care of that, his hands were busy at work with Tetsuya's cock, touching all the right places and running a thumb over the tip every now and then as he pumped him.

George was enjoying hearing all the moans escaping from Tetsuya that obviously told that he had never done this before with someone else. Though, as much he wanted to pound into his friend, he would keep himself restrained just a bit longer, wanting to tease the other just a bit more.

He soon stopped his actions, receiving a small whine in return.

"…Really? First you were seemingly against this whole ordeal and now you're whining because I stopped giving you a handjob?"

"…Y-You're leaving me hanging! Finish what you started…!"

"Oh I will. So don't you worry about that."

Tetsuya froze at the tone. That last sentence sounded menacing, yet it was heavily hinted with a lustful voice. He soon found himself watching the other, who had straightened up and began to pull down his sweatpants. His eyes widened slightly, seeing the size of George's erection, standing tall and proud and bigger than his. He looked away with a blush, hearing the other man chuckle.

"Jealous?"

"No! I was just looking!"

"Right, well…you won't be able to look once I drive it into that ass of yours."

"…Is that where it goes?"

"…You didn't know? Where else would it go?"

"I-I don't know! But there's no way that's going in my-Ah! No! Stop!"

George, for the first time in a while since his defeat, was laughing. Tetsuya noticed this, but he was a bit more concerned about getting a dick shoved up his ass. His legs had been forced open by the more muscular man, suddenly feeling a finger prodding at his entrance which then slowly made its way in.

"F-Fuck…!"

"Yes, I'll be doing that to you as soon as I get you prepped. Don't want to tear that ass up if you're not somewhat prepared."

"Somewhat? What do you mean somewhat?"

"Well…I don't have any lube so…but I could use some saliva but that really won't do much…"

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this!"

"Why are you letting me exactly?"

"…Er…well I did say I would do anything with you…but…"

"You like, like me or something?"

"What? No! Maybe! Yes! Ah just shut up and stick it in there already!"

"Not just yet."

Seeing the reactions from an obviously flustered Tetsuya, George couldn't help but chuckle. This little plan of his was actually helping. He wasn't thinking about being beaten by the Galactic Pretty Boy or even his want of revenge. He was only thinking about the now and how he would soon be pounding into that tight sweet virgin ass.

But first, he needed to get him prepared putting in another finger to join its partner and soon a third. Tetsuya was hissing at the intrusions, finding it uncomfortable and figured this was just part of the package. He just wanted it to get to the good part, a.k.a the sex, even if it was with another man, let alone his friend.

"Can't you make it stop feeling…weird?"

"I could…I just need to find it."

"Find what? You have three fingers in my ass and I'm not feeling anything but them wriggling aroun-!"

Tetsuya was cut off by a moan that suddenly erupted from his throat, his body shaking and quivering from the pleasure that had suddenly run throughout his body. George had hit something. What that something was, Tetsuya didn't know and he found himself, panting and eager to know.

"What…what was that?"

"_That_ is what I was looking for. You're prostate. Now I'm going to fuck you, hitting that until you can't think straight anymore."

There was that tone again. This time however it sounded more hot and lustful then menacing, but still. The evil glint the other seemed to be giving off was also making him a bit nervous. He then gasped at his legs suddenly being pulled over George's shoulder feeling a bit elevated off of the bed. He also felt something pushing a bit at his entrance, as if teasing him.

"Alright well…this is going to hurt so…just try to bear with it."

George was right. Once he had pushed himself through those ring muscles, Tetsuya hissed out in pain and threw his head to the side. His hands formed into fists as he grabbed onto the bed sheets. George tried to be slow and careful, but it didn't seem to help much, with the pain clearly hinted on the other's face.

Once he was fully inside, Tetsuya was able to relax, even though there happened to be a large cock inside him. George waited as he let the other get adjusted to his size and stared down at him, before bringing the other into a deep kiss parting after a few brief moments.

"Alright, again this is going to hurt but it will feel good after a while."

"Just….get on with it…you talk too much."

George laughed, kissing the other lightly before he begun to move. He started out slow, pulling out and then pushing himself back in with slow and careful thrusts. Tetsuya closed his eyes from the pain, hissing as he grabbed at the sheets again. It really did hurt and George was regretting that he should have least used some saliva to help out a bit when he started to see tears form in the corner of his friend's eyes.

He bent down, licking the tears off his face whispering quiet reassurance. He continued moving in and out, slowly but surely increasing his pace. The tight muscles around him, constricting his cock, were starting to drive him crazy. He wanted to pound so hard and fast into the body under him but willed himself not to, not wanting to inflict serious injury.

But it felt so good, being inside that heat and knowing full well that it was the other's first time. He was the one taking this from him. Benio may have stolen his first kiss, but this, this was Tetsuya's virginity. Oh, he knew about the kiss, and he wasn't going to be beaten from stealing any of Tetsuya's firsts from this moment on. At least with this, he knew he could win.

Now just focusing on trying to find the other man's sweet spot once again, George deliberately slowed down his thrusts only finding it moments later. Tetsuya's eyes then snapped open revealing tiny hints of lust behind those delicate gray eyes, a moan erupting from his delicate mouth. George nearly went crazy at the sight of it, the thought that that look of desire on the other's face was his and his alone.

George pulled himself out until only the tip was inside and then re-positioned himself before thrusting back in, amazingly managing to hit that spot again which sent Tetsuya howling with pleasure. A feeling of pleasure coursed through his body.

It was good. Too good.

George himself was nowhere near close to reaching his peak as he thrust himself back in again, that alone causing Tetsuya to suddenly come before his body slightly went limp. This shocked Tetsuya just as much as George, panting as he tried to assess what just happened.

"…Wow, too soon."

"S-Shut up! It's your fault for getting me all riled up by your teasing and that handjob!"

George lightly smiled at this and reached down, beginning to fist the other in an attempt to bring him back to full hardness.

"Ah..! No fair…! You're going to come only once!"

"Then you can give me a blowjob after this."

"No! Then I'll be left all hot and bothered and then that'll tally me up to three when you try to get me to come again!"

"It was worth a shot…although you'll still only be at two."

After the little banter he continued his handjob for just a bit longer until he stopped, going back to penetrating instead. Though, this time he made sure as to not harm the other as he pushed back in, happy that his positioning wasn't lost as he caused the other to moan out again from grazing along that spot.

George's pace grew faster and harder now more than ever since he knew Tetsuya was enjoying this. At this point, he was pounding into him, just like he had intended to do as he listened to the pleasing sounds emitting from his friend. They were only for his ears to hear.

As time carried on, his pace grew more frantic and sloppy, feeling his own peek starting to near. Those muscle walls were driving him insane as they constricted around him. Just to help speed things along with ensuring Tetsuya would come before him, he wrapped his hand around the other's aching cock and timed it in tune with his thrusts, or at least tried to.

It lasted longer then he thought both managing to hold out for a bit longer than anticipated, until Tetsuya finally came into his hand.

"Yes! Yes! Oh yes! George!" Tetsuya had screamed as he rode out the waves of his second climax.

George was a bit surprised by the other's sudden outburst but shook it off with a slight chuckle, removing his hand from the other's cock. He grabbed onto Tetsuya's hips and then began to focus on pounding into that now constricted ass, to help ensure his own climax. A few thrusts later, he came deep inside the other, groaning and whispering Tetsuya's name before collapsing on top of him.

They lay there, panting for what seemed like forever as they tried to re-collect themselves and come to a realization as to what they had just done. But neither of them seemed to be shocked nor regretted it. It felt right, somehow.

"Can you…get off? You're heavy."

"But, I like this position."

"But you're crushing me…and your dick…you actually came inside me! I'm not a woman, you know!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes! I have a penis right there, don't I?"

"Well you talk and complain a lot, like one."

"H-Hey!"

Tetsuya had tried protesting but was silenced with a kiss. This seemed to be a good method. He tried punching the other but forgot it and merely returned the kiss.

At first he was doing this to keep George's mind off his defeat, though now, he was considering their friendship and all the possible outcomes that could arise out of this incident. He could get used to things like this if they hooked up.

* * *

Reviews are nice. I had this story proof-read about two times but still feels like there could be some errors lurking around.

Also, this was meant as a one-shot smut fic. Nothing more, nothing less.


End file.
